Poor Little Lion
by BellaBaby2813
Summary: Edward will brave anything for Bella...Even her cooking. But can poor Edward's stomach muscle the human food? A cute little one shot


Poor Little Lion

DISCLAIMER: Woohoo! Stephenie Meyer just sold me the rights! NOT! but i oh so wish...

Poor Little Lion

"Edward you never eat when Bella cooks. Why don't you have something tonight? Bella's making some pretty good steak." Charlie demanded Edward.

I looked up from the stove. "Oh that's okay Charlie. Bella and I had a pretty big lunch." Edward said quickly.

I knew he wouldn't enjoy my steak. I didn't take it as an offense, it was expected. Vampires don't eat people food, they eat people. Or in Edward's case, they eat the animal before its packaged.

"Come on son. Just humor me." Edward sighed. "Dad it's alright. He doesn't have to eat. I'll be able to cook for him every night once we are married." I tried to help. "Nonsense. Make him a plate Bells." Edward threw me a desperate look. "Sorry." I mouthed.

He frowned as I set a plate in front of him. His nose wrinkled. I kissed his cheek. "You'll survive." I whispered. He looked up at me with doubtful eyes. "You sure?" he looked back at the food as though it was poison. I smacked his arm. "It's not that bad."

Charlie put the newspaper and cut into his steak. Edward copied. "Great isn't it Edward?" Charlie was popping one piece after another. Edward nodded and slowly picked up a piece and placed it in his mouth. I don't even think he was chewing.

My poor little lion. So brave. We all finished quickly. Edward was paler than usual. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded weakly. "Yeah I'm fine." I didn't believe him.

His pants rung. Edward pulled out the small silver phone. "Hello?" he answered weakly. "It's for you." He handed me the phone. "Hello?" I watched Edward carefully.

"Bella, it's Alice. We need to get Edward home fast. Let me talk to Charlie, Edward will need you tonight." I nodded and ran into the living room. "Charlie, its Alice." He perked up a bit.

She was about the only Cullen he liked. "Hello Alice." I heard her talking. "I don't know…" he trailed off. I sat on the kitchen table, petting Edward's hair soothingly. "Bella. I guess your spending the night with Alice tonight. She has wedding details she needs you to help her with and they can't wait." I noticed the sharp tone he used when he said "wedding". "Okay." I ran upstairs gathering some clothing.

I knew Alice needed no help with the wedding at the moment. I was just going to help Edward. "You ready?" I asked him. He nodded. He looked very ill.

"Bye Charlie!" I yelled. I could hear the game coming from the living room. "Edward. Let me drive." He was going to protest, but instead he doubled over in pain. I hopped in the driver seat and started the engine. He was already in the truck.

"Bella." He moaned, resting his head on my shoulder. "Shh. It's alright. We'll be there soon." I had never seen Edward sick before. I went as fast as my truck would allow. "I'm buying you a new car once I feel better." He mumbled. I just chuckled. I could see the big house coming up. I helped him out of the truck. It felt strange. "Oh my." Esme said when we walked in.

"Charlie made him eat." She nodded sadly. "Poor baby." Edward moaned. I quickly rushed him up stairs. "Alright Edward, you are to change into these," I threw him some sweats. Even in the pain he was he caught it.

"I'm going to be right back." I slipped out and went to the bathroom so I could change. Once I was in my sweats, I went into Alice's room. "Hi Bella. How's he doing?" she was concentrated on her papers. "Not so good. I guess this is when I can come in handy." She chuckled. "I better go." She nodded, never looking up. I knocked softly on the door. "Come in." Edward mumbled. I walked in slowly.

He was stretched out on the bed, face down, with only a sweats on. I smiled and went to the couch. He groaned and rolled over. "Bella? Honey?" he asked softly. "Yes?" I looked up to him. "Please come lay with me." I smiled grimly and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Me too."

Then he gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick." I was alone. I saw the door start to close. "Edward?" I called out worried. I heard him the bathroom, throwing up. I wrinkled my nose and stepped into the bathroom.

He was lying on the floor. I went and sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. "My poor little lion." I mumbled.

I had been sick many times before. I finally had an expertise above them all, well maybe not Carlisle. But I had first hand experience.

When he finally puked up the remaining steak he looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He wiped his mouth. I smiled.

"Don't be." He closed his eyes. "How did I ever deserve such an angel?" he asked. I grinned and kissed his closed lips.

"I was just thinking the same thing."


End file.
